Mas que hermanos
by F726
Summary: Cuando un niño albino más un joven latino, llegan a convertirse mas que hermanos. Lograran estos dos enamorados estar juntos después de un año escondiendo esos sentimientos? (No se por que hago esto)
1. Mas que amigos

**Hola todos, espero que el título no los asusten, ya que esto será mi primera historia de yaoi con Lemon en ello. Se que se preguntará. WTF y Que Chingados me pasa. Bueno amigos, solo es algo que quiero experimentar, y por que quiero poner aprueba como hago esta historia tan bizarra y trauma te.**

 **Así que si más que decirles, espero que lo disfruten y por su puesto no me hago responsables si ustedes se vuelvan gays y esas mamadas jejeje XD.**

—Bobby... alto... si seguimos haciendo esto...

!Ah¡ —jadeo con la voz baja.

—No —Le responde con un murmuro seductor. El chico intentaba zafaras de su compañero, pero cada vez que se movía, lograba jadear aún más fuerte —. Esto era lo que queríamos, esto era lo que quería —. Roberto agarra ambos muslos de su amigo, lo levanta hacia arriba, haciendo que su miembro lograra entrar todo hacia el interior de su compañero. Eso hizo que el chillara de placer —. Esto era lo que tú querías... Hermano.

—B-Bo-bby... —El tartamudeó, sus ojos comenzaron a perder sus vista al sentir todo el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Santiago sin perder el tiempo, el comienza levantarlo y luego bajarlo, haciendo que el comenzara con su movida.

—Siempre he querido hacer esto... —Comenzó aumentar el ritmo, siguió levantando y bajando con mayor velocidad. Podía escuchar los gemidos de su compañero. Cada jadeo, cada chillido que hacía, lo hacía seguir continuado sin cesar.

—Bobby... ah... Bobby... para... me esta golpeado todo hacia... ¡ahh! —El jadeo. El ignorando sus palabras comenzó mover el pequeño cuerpo que tenía en sus manos. —¡Ahh! —El chico se tapa su propia boca, pero aún cubierto se podía escuchar los murmures fuertes placenteros que el hacía.

Santiago se estaba cansado, agarrando con firmeza en los muslos de su amado, el levantó todo hacia arriba, haciendo que la connection unidad entre su miembro y el cuerpo de su compañero, se despegase entre sí. Una vez desconchados, el lanzó al joven hacia una pequeña cama al lado derrochó de un cuarto muy pequeño, tan pequeño que solo podía caber al menos 5 o 10 personas en ella.

El joven siguió jadeando, apenas podía sentir sus piernas después de recibir esos trataría tan brusco pero placenteros que hacías e latino. El joven levanta su cabeza para ver que su amado estaba sobre encima de él.

—Bobby... realmente me quieres más que un amigos. —Dijo el chico al intentar alcanzar el rostro de su amigo.

—Por su puesto "Lincoln", no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando, 1 año... 1 puto año si la poder expresar mis sentimientos hacia a ti. —Santiago dejaba que el lo acariciaba en sus mejillas, luego toma sus mano en ella —. Jamas pensé que mi hermanito lograba robar mi corazón.

—Como llegamos a esto Bobby... como pudimos llegar hasta los extremo de lo inmoral. —Lincoln pudo ver que su amado comenzaba acercarse a su rostro.

Santiago comenzó acercársele hacia el, trayendo sus labios hacia los suyos, luego el lo besa de la manera muy apasionada. Lincoln al sentir los labios, el comenzó hacer lo mismo, pero luego siente como la lengua de su amado, comenzaba a penetrar en su interior de sus labios, el cesó y dio acceso en ella. Bobby pudo notar que su amado le dejaba explorar en su interior, así que aprovecha mientras el sentía que el también lograba hacer contacto con su lengua.

Cada momento que pasaba, era como si ellos dos estuvieran luchando, en la cual luchaba quien lograría someterse primero. Era obvio que el latino tenía la ventaja, ya que el dejó así a su amado en un estado de debilidad. En la cual el ya no podía luchar.

El beso duro como 2 minutos, los cuerpos desnudos de ambos jóvenes hacía notar cuanta pasión ellos daban. Roberto se enfocaba en acariciar los cabellos blancos. Mientras que el Lincoln hacia lo mismo. Pero luego tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Ambos jadea con placer mientras un hilo de saliva conectaba entro ellos dos, luego ese hilo cayó sobre el torso pecoso del albino.

—Bobby ya no puedo más. —Lincoln levanta sus caderas mientras el agarraba sus glúteos, luego el los habré, dejándole una vista abierta para saber lo que el realmente le estaba debiendo.

El miembro de Santiago creció aún punto que ni el cuerpo sexi de su novia, lograría llegar a ese tal tamaño.

—Estas seguro de eso... que estoy diciendo. —Bobby agarra su pantalón que estaba tirando en el suelo, saca en sus bolsillos una botella de lotion —. Con esto lograré pasar sin tener que hacerte daño. —Bobby comienza abrir la tapa y comienza librarse sus dedos —. Estás listo hermanito. —Mirando a su amado.

—Adelante Bobby, quiero ese grande chorizo de nuevo dentro de mi. —Dice Lincoln, esperando que por fin volviera a sentir el miembro de su amado.

Cuando Bobby estuvo apunto de lubricar el ano de Albino, escucha varios golpes en la puerta.

—¡Lincoln has visto a Bobby!

Ambos jóvenes saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz de la hermana más mayor de los Louds.

—Literalmente lo estoy buscando por todas partes y quiero decirle algo importante. —Ambos escucha como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse —. ¿Lincoln? ¿Por que la puerta está traqueada? ¿Y por qué oigo múltiples voces? Acaso Bobby está ahí adentro?... —Comenzaba volver mover la perilla de la puerta.

—Rayos, ¿que vamos hacer? —Murmuro Bobby mientras el comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente sin hacer tanto ruido.

—No te preocupes Bobby. —Lincoln agarra sus calzoncillos rojos, y después comienza a vestirse de vuelta. —Tengo un plan para engañarla y espero que me des tu respuesta si salimos vivos de esto... pero primero abre la ventana mientras yo saco el desodorante...

 **Bueno amigos como les pareció, pues si que me falta algo de creatividad, y por eso decide que cada capituló será como 750 hasta 1500 palabras.**

 **Se que es corto pero no quiero poner mi tiempo en una historia que posiblemente lo quite por hater XD.**

 **Bueno para aquellos que no entendieron, esta parte habrá varios eventos de tiempo y por eso estos primeros capítulos será algo confusos así que espero arreglar el problema.**

 **Bueno comente cómo me salió y los leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. El comienzo de los problemas

**El comienzo de los problemas**

Pasaron varios minutos y por fin Lincoln decide quitar el seguro de la puerta. Una vez hecho, Lori logra abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, ella ve a su hermano y a su novio, ahí parados sin camisa puesta.

—Ok chicos, ¿Por que están sin camisas? —Preguntando Lori mientras ella nota un olor inusual —. Y por que el cuarto huele mucho a desodorante. —Lori comienza entrar la habitación.

—Pues... —Bobby quería inventar una excusa, pero Lincoln le tomo la delantera.

—Bobby y yo estuvimos posando, y como hacía mucho calor en el cuarto, tuve que abrir la ventana y también refrescar un poco la habitación, ya que comenzaba a oler un poco mal y no queríamos que nuestra esencia masculina lograra alcanzar a las demás habitaciones. Tu sabes como es Lola sobre el olor de la casa, especialmente cuando Lisa usa... —Lincoln no pudo terminar de explicarle, ya que Lori solo lo ignora y fue a tomar la mano de Bobby.

—Si si como digas. Bobby, quiero que me acompañes a mi cuarto. —Lori comienza jalar el brazo.

—¿Y... p-para que me necesitas mi amor? —Dijo Bobby con un tono nervioso. Mientras que Lincoln comenzaba apretar un poco sus puños, al escuchar la palabra "amor"

—Te lo dire cuando lleguemos a mi habitación. —Le dice con un tono picante, haciéndole saber que ella quiera algo con el.

Sin perder tiempo, Lori se lleva jalado a su novio afuera del armario . Luego Lincoln ve como su hermana se lo estaba llevando a su amado, y eso hizo que el albino comenzara a enojarse un poco.

—Espero que pronto la dejes. — Murmuro mientras el cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

* * *

Había pasado varios minutos después de la interrupción. Lincoln aun se encontraba en su habitación metidos en sus asuntos después de haber pasado uno de los momentos más placenteros que había experimentado, jamás pensó que ese día hubiera llegado, realmente no se había esperado que su bubu Osito también tendría esos mismos sentimientos hacia el, y ahora que el había perdido su inocencia, solo esperaba que su hermano dijera las palabras mágicas a su hermana, y final mente ellos dos estarían juntos.

—Y todo eso comenzó en ese día. —Dijo Lincoln mientras el se ponía su camisa de polo naranja.

—Pues entonces no te molestaría contármelo ¿cierto?

—¡AAAAHHHH!— Lincoln salta del susto por la aparición de una niña gótica —. ¡LUCY! ¡¿Como diablos te metiste a mi habitación?! —Recuperando el aliento mientras mira a la primera hermana menor.

—*Suspiro* tú sabes donde. —Lucy apuntó hacia arriba. Lincoln hace lo mismo, y luego sus ojos comenzaron abrirse.

—L-lu-Lucy acaso t-tu tu nos...—Lincoln tartamudea, pero luego mira como su hermana asiente su cabeza, haciéndolo saber que ella miro todo.

—Dime Lincoln... acaso el té obligó o... ustedes... realmente lo hicieron... d-digo... dime que fue la primera...—Dice de una manera muy nerviosa, pero a la vez algo molesta.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer en esto momento. Explicarle todo a una niña de casi 9 años sobre el sexo, sería algo que el se incomodara en explicar, pero decirle sobre una relación gay.

—Lucy yo... —Lincoln no pudo terminar, ya que ahora miraba a su hermana pasar sobre el y luego llega a la puerta.

—No te preocupes Linc, yo no voy a decir nadie... pero. —Lucy le pone seguro a la puerta —. Quiero algo a cambio. —Lincoln quedo atónito, pero luego ve como su hermana se le acerca hacia a el y después agarra su cierre del pantalón —. A cambio, yo quiero que saques tu tronco, luego quiero que lo pongas y me partas la vagina.

—¡Q-QUE... —Lucy tapa la boca de su hermano con su mano.

—Y no solo quiero que lo partes, si no que quiero que me partes mi intimidad sin piedad, devastando mi interior hasta que no pueda moverme más. —Lucy logra abrir el cierre, y después ella baja los pantalones, dejando expuesto los calzoncillos de victoria —. _Como odio que uses esos calzoncillos que la perra de Lola te había dado_. —Pensó la gótica, luego ella baja los calzoncillos y ahí muestra el gran tronco de su hermano —. ¡WOW! —Sorprendida por el tamaño.

—L-Lucy.

—No te preocupes... yo me encargo de lo que dejaron. — Pensando —. _Y espero que con esto, logres al fin quietarte la idea de salir con Roberto Santiago. Ya con Ronnie Anne era suficiente, y ahora esto, no dejaré que mi hermano camine al lado oscuro del Yaoi, primero muerta que ver a mi hermano salir con un hombre que no sea una mujer... especialmente si esa mujer sea yo._

* * *

 **Bueno amigo y Lectores, aquí les traigo otro capituló más inesperado.**

 **Pensaron que solo sería puro Yaoi... casi, pero también quiero dar algo de... Loudcest. Así que el próximo capituló será puro Lemon.**

 **Bueno, espero comentario y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	3. Cofesiones y mas problemas

—¿Para que me quieres cariño? —Pregunto Bobby nerviosamente al ver a Lori cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—Boo-Boo Osito. Llevamos casi meses que no lo hacemos... —Lori comenzaba a quitarse lentamente sus Shorts —. Pude convencer a las demás chicas que fueran al centro comercial y dudo mucho que las menores vengan arruina nuestro momento.

Sin dar algo de tiempo, Lori salto sobre Booby y luego le comienza a darle varios besos en los labios carnosos de su novio.

—Mmm... Ah, Lori. —Intentando zafarse de ella pero la rubia comenzó tomar su cabeza y luego le dio un beso muy apasionado.

Lori comenzó usar su legua para explorar cada rincón de la boca de su amado mientras aprovecha para desvestir lentamente el pantalón.

Bobby intentó pensar en algo para no llegar tan lejos y después una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Luego de unos segundos Lori se separa por falta de aire y después comenzó ver detalladamente a su amado. Realmente quiera eso, tener su tiempo con el, pasar un rato con su pequeño Boo-Boo Osito Jr.

—Lori. —Bobby levantándose y luego le una pequeña caricia en la mejilla derecha de la rubia.

—Si Boo-Boo Osito. —Diciendo el nombre de su amado con un tono bastante seductor.

—Sabes muy bien que te quiero cierto. —Diciendo con un tono nervioso, sabiendo que lo que va decir cambiaría por completo el estado de ánimo de Lori.

—Aww... —Le iba dar otro beso, pero Bobby pone su dedo en sus labios.

—Lori... yo...

* * *

 **En el cuarto De Lincoln**

—LUCY TE DIJO QUE NO! —Lincoln intentó separarse de su hermanita, pero la gótica seguía intentando besar a Lincoln por la fuerza.

—Vamos ,Lincoln... —Intentando darle unas cuantas mordidas en el cuello de su hermano.

—Arrggh...—Lincoln gruño de dolor, he intentó empujarla por la cama.

La pequeña monarca cayó en la cama y luego ve como Lincoln intentaba desbloquear el seguro de la puerta.

—Yo no lo haría, Lincoln. —El albino se voltea y ve a Lucy ahora sin sus ropas —. Si habrás la puerta, yo gritaré tan fuerte que harás que nuestras hermanas pequeñas, más Lori, salga del cuarto.

Lincoln dejó la pitillera de la puerta.

—Porque Lucy. —Apretando fuertemente sus manos —. Por que quieres hacerlo conmigo. No tienes a Rocky para amarlo? —Lucy bajo su cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaba a caer en sus rostro —. Lucy...

—Rocky nunca me amo... yo solo fui algo para pasar su tiempo, un objeto que al que tanto quería explorar. Nada es lo que soy... un objeto olvidado por los demás.

Lincoln se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba escuchando, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que su hermanita le hiciera esas cosas. Siendo gay era algo, pero tener relaciones incestuoso ya era pasarse por la raya. En especial si esa hermana era 3 años menor que el.

—Lucy, se que te duele que Rocky te allá jugado tus sentimientos, pero eso no quiere decir que tener relaciones haría que soluciones tus problemas amorosos. Lucy somos hermanos por dios! —Lincoln intentó acercarse a su hermanita con sus ropas.

—No me importa. Tu me has dado todo, me das tu atención, siempre a estás aquí cuando yo más necesito aún sabiendo que no era tu obligación aceptar mi ayuda. Te sacrificaste todo por mi, te culpaste para salvar mi reputación y no ser molestada. Que más quiera que te diga Lincoln! Después de todos los tratos y maltratos que te hemos dado, sigues dándome el perdón que no merezco! Por eso yo... yo... quiero darte mi cuerpo, quiero que lo aceptas al igual como quiero que me aceptes mi sentimientos antes de que ellas lo hagan primero.

Lincoln no lo podía creer, acaso Lucy le tenía tanto afecto hacia el que por darle tanto cariño hizo que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él? Y que quiso decir sobre "antes de que ellas lo hagan primero?

—Lucy yo... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que Lucy le dio un beso mucho más apasionado y después lo arrastró hacia su cama.

—Ámame, Lincoln. Ámame y ayúdame olvidar ese dolor que me rescates por todo my oscuro corazón. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con este cuerpo mortal. Solo ayúdame olvidar ese dolor y lo replace con el amor prohibido de dos hermanos. —Lucy levanta sus cabellos en la frente y muestras esos misteriosos ojos que tenía —. Por favor, Linky... *Sollozando*

Lincoln miraba esos ojos tan hermosos he hipnotizante, tanto que ya no podía controlar su ser.

—Lucy... —Lincoln se le acercó y estaba apunto de besarla, hasta que escucho un enorme grito.

 **COMO PUDISTE!**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, se qué pasó un enorme tiempo pero ya algún está el capituló amoroso de más que hermanos.**

 **Como siempre esta tendrá mínimo de 750 palabras, hasta 1,500. Hasta ahora será todo.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	4. Nuestro futuro

**Como pudiste!**

Fueron los gritos de dolor que decía la hermana mayor de los hermanos. Gracias a esos gritos, Lincoln despertó de su trance hipnótico y puso a su hermanita hacia aún lado de la cama. Salto de inmediato de la cama y se pone sus ropas lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba todo vestido fue hacia su puerta e intentó abrir la perilla, pero antes de poder jalar la perilla, siente como alguien lo agarra de su cintura y pudo ver dos manos sujetándose entre sí, atrapándolo por toda su cintura.

Quizo separar las manos pálidas de su hermana, pero siente como la cabeza de Lucy pegaba contra su espalda y pudo sentir como el agarre comenzaba aprestarlo con fuerzas.

Parecía que Lucy no quería que se fuera de su habitación, que intentaba lo posible en mantenerlo adentro de su cuarto. Pero sabía que su hermano estaría en problemas, y el necesitaba estar a su lado para protegerlo de la arpia que intentaba robar a su amante.

—Lucy necesito salir. —Tomando las manos pálidas y frías de su hermanita —. Necesito saber cómo está Bobby. —Lincoln intentaba sacudir sus caderas para poder zafarse del agarre; pero al parecer no le funcionaba.

—Quédate. —Dijo Lucy con la voz baja mientras mantenía el agarre con fuerza para que su hermano no pudiera escaparse e irse hacia fuera.

—Por que sigues insistiendo. Sabes que no siento lo mismo por ti. Aparte eres mi hermana menor. Esta relación no tiene futuro. —Lincoln lograba separar las manos.

—Tampoco lo tendrás con Bobby. El es mayor y aparte casi un adulto. Crees que las demás dejarán que un depravador como el se acerque a ti sin enterarse que tienes una relación más allá de ser amigos? Crees que serás feliz juntos sin que nadie se enteren de lo sucio que pueden llegar? —Lucy dándole razones para que el no saliera con el latino.

—El incesto es mucho peor. —Lincoln regresándole sus palabras —. A la diferencia de esta, por lo menos puedo expresar mi amor al mundo sin sentirme vergüenza sobre lo que piense las personas. A cambio el incesto solo será un amor en secreto que tarde o temprano será descubierto y toda tu vida se iría al carajo, aparte de que no puedes casarte legalmente o formar una familia, sin que el bebé nazca con problemas.

—¡Para esto está Lisa! —Lucy insistiéndole.

—Lisa no lo va aceptar el incesto.

—Por supuesto que si. Ella también quiere una relación contigo. —Lincoln se le abrieron sus ojos al por lo que dijo la gótica.

—¿¡Que!? P-Pero ella solo tiene 4 años. Además ella no es la persona emotiva para ese tipo de relación. —No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No solo Lucy quería una relación incestosa, si no que también Lisa quería algo con el.

 **Bobby!!!**

Los gritos de Lori comenzaron aumentar aún más fuerte que hasta su cuarto lograba escuchar perfectamente sus gritos.

—Lo siento Lucy, pero yo ya decide escoger mi futuro al lado de Bobby. —Lincoln logro zafarse y empujó suavemente hacia aún lado.

—Lincoln, si sales de esa puerta, te juro por todo lo culto y el boston de Edwin, que tu y Bobby jamás estarán juntos. —Lucy mostrando sus ojos ahora con el color rojos de sangre.

Lincoln se asusto por la escalofriante que mostraba ahora los ojos que una vez era como la de un ángel caído, pero aún así abrió la puerta.

—Me arriesgaré. —Lincoln sale de su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Lucy cayó de rodilla y comenzó a sollozar, pero no antes decir unas palabras muy frías hacia alguien al que ahora odia con toda su alma.

—Maldita seas Bobby. No dejare que te lleves a mi hermano. Te juro que te castrare antes de que vuelvas a poner tu sucia cosas adentro de el. ¡Lo juro!

* * *

Lincoln salió del cuarto y lo que ve lo dejo con los ojos abiertos. Todo el corredor estaba un desastre y Bobby intentaba todo lo posible de esquivar todas las cosas que le arrojaba encima, y de ahí aparece Lori.

—¡DIME BOBBY! ¿CON QUIEN ME ENGAÑAS?! —ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO CON CAROL?! O CON BETTY?! O OPUESTO QUE ES CON DANA?! —Lori tomo a Bobby del cuello de su camisa y lo pone contra la pared.

—L-Lori... —Temblando como una niña.

—Dime, Bobby. ¡¿Quien es?! Quien es la arpia que te sedujo? ¡¿QUIEN?! —Lo arrebata de nuevo contra la pared.

—N-n-no puedo decírtelo, Lori. —Bobby agarrando un poco de coraje.

—Por que no... ¿acaso es alguien en la ciudad? Y si lo es, pues dame su dirección para decirle a esa "Perra" que tú eres literalmente MÍO! —Le da un puñetazo tan fuerte contra la pared, que logro hacer un oyó en ello.

—¡Lori ya déjalo en paz! —Lori volteo a su derecha y ve a su hermano Lincoln.

—¡No te mentas gusano que esto es asunto de parejas! Así que ¡PIÉRDETE! —La rubia volvió azotar de nuevo al pobre latino.

—No dejare que lastimes a mi hermano (Amado)! —Lincoln corrió e embiste a lori por el suelo.

—Ahhh-Uffhhgg! —Cae al suelo, luego ve como Lincoln se levanta y se lleva a Bobby bajo las escaleras —. ¡Maldito renacuajo! Vuelve aquí con mi novio! —Lori se levanta y comienza a seguirlos.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron lo más pronto posible y después salieron de la casa. Lincoln cerró la puerta y fue hacia donde esta bobby. El latino correr hacia su auto y enciende el motor y después abre la puerta para que Lincoln pudiera entrar.

Una vez que ambos hermanos entraron, Lori abre la puerta de su casa y ve como ambos se iban en el carro. Ella no lo permitía escapar y correr hacia donde esta ellos. Pero al momento de acercarse el auto comenzó a moverse y de ahí lograron huir de la ira de la rubia amargada.

—¡No crean que esto se acabó! Cuando vuelvan! Los convertiré a los dos en pretzels humanos! Me oyen! EN PRETZELS HUMANOS! —Lori grito tan fuerte que hizo que los vecinos de la avenida Franklin saliera de sus casas, para ver cómo la rubia amargaba gritaba como una loca desquiciada.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo.**

 **Se qué pasó un largo rato después de la ultima actualización, pero aquí está el capituló. No se si lo actualizare o no, pero intentare lo posible en darles lo mejor contenido Yaoi que pueda dar. Y muy pronto subiré la otra obra yaoi, pero tendrán que aguantar hasta la noche. Bueno sin decir más, no leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
